deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 15
20:01 < abudhabi> Awright, who've we got and who's missing? 20:02 < Kryzzyx> me 20:02 < abudhabi> Dammit. Where's Kryzzyx when you need him? 20:02 < Arthur> Right, Kryzzix and Nev are missing, everyone else is here. 20:03 < abudhabi> We'll wait a bit for the pilot. 20:03 < Ishmael> yo 20:03 < Ishmael> I'll get some snacks then 20:13 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-ifiif5.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:15 < abudhabi> Awright. Last time, you blew up the downport. 20:15 < Arthur> Last time we got blown up with the downport. 20:15 < abudhabi> You barely got scratched. 20:16 < Arthur> Starship armour is fun like that. 20:16 < Ziggy> Our fuel tank is leaking a little. 20:16 < abudhabi> Bridge crew: You are being hailed by traffic control. 20:16 < Ziggy> Should probably keep matches away from it. 20:16 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:16 * Arthur answers their call 20:16 < Arthur> ((Heimdall)) 20:17 < abudhabi> The people are onboard. 20:17 * Ziggy is controlling the prisoners passengers, who she recently ordered to brace for impact. 20:17 < abudhabi> You didn't have time to process them. 20:17 < abudhabi> So they're standing around in the microhold and corridors. 20:18 < abudhabi> Arthur: @This is Berg traffic control to Heimdall. You are commanded to proceed to low orbit and prepare to be boarded.@ 20:18 * Natsu flips his visor down and heads into the corridor from the gunner station, GSSW ready 20:18 < abudhabi> Natsu: A passenger walks up to you. "What's going on?!" 20:19 * Natsu shoves the passenger back "Back off, sit down, and shut the fuck up" 20:19 < Arthur> @Heimdall to traffic control, copy that. Please make sure the inspection party is aware we are carrying fourteen soon to be prisoners, we'll need to drop them off at the high port or with them.@ 20:20 < Arthur> "Nev, put us in low orbit." 20:20 * Natsu yells to the rest beandishing his weapon - " Hands above your heads, arses on the deck NOW!" 20:20 * Nev puts the ship into a low orbit in a non threatening way 20:20 < abudhabi> Natsu: He doesn't. "What the fuck was that explosion? I heard the word 'nuke'?!" 20:21 * Natsu takes aim " sit the fuck down or you can join your buddy who nuked himself" 20:21 < Ziggy> "...Might I handle this, perhaps?" 20:22 < Ziggy> "The last member of your group brought a nuclear weapon in his suitcase and he or someone else detonated it as soon as the door was sealed." 20:22 < abudhabi> "THANK you." 20:22 * Kryzzyx peeks out from under his bed when he is relatively sure the exploding is over. 20:23 < abudhabi> He walks away, shooting Natsu a glare. 20:23 < abudhabi> The passengers gradually sit down for the ride up to orbit. 20:23 * Natsu scowls back "fucking uppity psyion scum" 20:25 < abudhabi> Nev gets you up to low orbit above Berg. You are met there by two shuttles from the highport. 20:25 < abudhabi> They proceed with docking procedures. Do you object? 20:25 * Arthur does not 20:26 * Ziggy is wary of the other baggage. Hopefully the other captives are, too. 20:27 < Ishmael> @Any damage reports?@ 20:28 < Arthur> @We don't seem to be venting air, how's the drive and powerplant?@ 20:28 < abudhabi> The shuttles contain ten marines each, it appears, when airlocks open. 20:29 * Arthur goes to meet them 20:29 * Ziggy has her hands up, mostly out of lunging distance, when they arrive. It's not worth taking chances. 20:29 < Ishmael> (is the engie bayy across from the docking area?) 20:30 < abudhabi> A marine sergeant meets Arthur. "Sgt Bestfor. You the captain?" 20:30 < Arthur> "Captain Arthur Steinmann, I am the captain of this vessel." 20:31 < abudhabi> "We're taking your passengers under arrest." 20:31 * Arthur gestures at the passengers 20:31 < Arthur> "They're all yours. We haven't had a chance to do any questioning yet." 20:31 * Ziggy is glad for once to have been given a uniform. 20:31 < abudhabi> "You and your crew are joining them for questioning." 20:32 * Ishmael *complaining noises* 20:32 < Arthur> "Understandable. I'd like to talk to the major myself so we can clear this matter up quickly." 20:33 < abudhabi> "A prize crew will hold on to your ship while you're away." 20:33 < Arthur> "This will be easiest if we bring the whole ship up to the high port." 20:33 < Arthur> "Especially given the extent of the modifications made to this vessel." 20:34 < abudhabi> "I have explicit orders against that, captain." 20:34 < abudhabi> "This ship will stay where it is." 20:34 * Ishmael begins locking up what he's aquired over his last few weeks 20:34 < abudhabi> The marines are taking the traumatized passengers into the shuttles. 20:35 < Arthur> "Ishmael, do we need any repairs?" 20:36 < Ziggy> (There's a fuel leak of 1d6 tons per hour and a single hull hit.) 20:39 < Arthur> (Ishmael?) 20:39 < Ziggy> (I guess we can have him say yes elaborately in a Scottish accent.) 20:39 < abudhabi> Ishmael indicates a fuel leak. 20:40 < Arthur> "Unless you want to arrange a tow, sergeant, that fuel leak either needs to be repaired now or this ship needs to be put up at the highport." 20:40 < abudhabi> "We'll handle it." 20:42 < Arthur> "Very well, we'll make the handover." 20:43 < abudhabi> "Glad to hear it." 20:44 * Kryzzyx and Slick assist Ishmael in any repairs he needs to do. 20:44 < abudhabi> So. Passengers are escorted off first, then so are you. Slick, being a robot can stay. Kryzzyx, being a crewmember, cannot. 20:44 < abudhabi> Neither can Ishmael. 20:44 < abudhabi> What are you taking with you? 20:45 < Arthur> Prior to departure, I'm making a note in the log about the ship's state and locking the navigation systems to not exceed 1g. Don't want the prize crew accidentally injuring themselves. 20:45 < Ishmael> Just armor and sword if allowed 20:45 * Ziggy is leaving behind that poor vacc suit she's modifying and the looted rations, but brings everything else. 20:46 * Arthur is still carrying his full set of gear 20:46 * Nev is wearing his armour so will just take that and nothing else 20:46 < Ishmael> (locking away all his tools and other possessions ) 20:46 * Natsu is leaving his plasma launchers in the armoury along with the antique pistols he picked up, but taking everything else with him 20:47 * Kryzzyx has his standard kit of gear, that is to say everything he owns except the disabled speedles and the medibot. 20:48 < abudhabi> Four marines stay on board. The shuttles undock and fly over to the highport. 20:48 < abudhabi> The atmosphere's fairly tense. 20:49 * Ziggy relaxes a bit once she's fairly certain that if there are any more nukes on the Heimdall, she won't be immediately aware of it. 20:50 < abudhabi> Highport customs wants your weapons, though not your armour or miscellaneous possessions. Do you surrender them? 20:50 * Nev has nothing to surrender as he only has his armour 20:50 * Natsu looks pointedly at Arthur 20:50 < Ishmael> @Are we being charged with anything?@ 20:51 * Arthur unloads and surrenders his firearms, notes that his sword ceremonial and blunt. 20:51 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Who are you asking? 20:51 < Ishmael> (the team, mostly) 20:51 < abudhabi> Arthur: Int+Deception+2. 20:52 < Arthur> !2d6+2+1+2: Lie? Me? never! 20:52 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Lie? Me? never!": (2+6)+2+1+2. Total: 13. 20:52 < Nev> @being in the vecinity of any kind of nuclear weapon going off is usually cause for someone to want to charge you with somthing - posession of a WMD, damage to public property, possibly murder@ 20:52 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:52 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 20:53 < abudhabi> Int+Deception to conceal the stunfist. 20:53 < abudhabi> Customs allows Arthur's ceremonial, blunt blade. 20:53 * Ziggy also attempts to talk her way out of it, though she doesn't need to lie about it. She can render her laser rifle harmless. 20:54 < Natsu> "Arthus, why the fuck are we giving up our weapons, you were working for the major right?" 20:54 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Int/Soc+Persuade -2. 20:54 < Arthur> "We are and we'll get this cleared right up." 20:54 * Nev gives Natsu a look 20:54 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:54 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+3). Total: 6. 20:55 -!- Kryzzyx` gwug@Nightstar-ve65ie.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:55 * Natsu grumbls and starts placing weapons on the counter 20:55 < Nev> "If it were me I'd have shot us first, we were right next to a nuke going off in the low port!" 20:55 * Ishmael sets the monosword aside against a bulkhead, and moves forward, plainly not handing it over by technicality. 20:55 < abudhabi> Ziggy: The official permits you to keep the battery, if you want. The rifle has to stay. 20:55 < Natsu> !2d6-1-3: stunfist in pocket maybe i forgot to remove it 20:55 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "stunfist in pocket maybe i forgot to remove it": (2+4)-1-3. Total: 2. 20:56 < abudhabi> Natsu's fist is confiscated. 20:56 < abudhabi> That everyone? 20:57 < Nev> the bug? 20:57 * Ziggy just hands them over, then. May as well keep the battery pack with the rifle. They don't mind the sword? 20:57 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Is it sharp? 20:58 < Ziggy> Yup. Even if it's TL1 prototech. 20:58 < abudhabi> They take it, then. 20:58 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`? 20:58 < Ziggy> Tragedy. 20:59 < Kryzzyx> ((sorry, trying to get my laptop mumble up)) 20:59 < abudhabi> (Do you hand over your guns?) 20:59 * Kryzzyx nods, unshouldering his heavy tank off his carapace and setting it before the authorities. 20:59 * Kryzzyx sets the gauss pistol on top. 21:00 * Kryzzyx feels considerably more vulnerable 21:02 < abudhabi> You're cleared. Highport personnel lead you to the security section. You're each give a nice, tiny cell. Each of you is then invited for a one-on-one chat with the interrogator, then returned to your solitary room. 21:03 < abudhabi> I want each of you to tell me your version of the events and SEND IT IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE (/msg abudhabi whatever). 21:03 * Ziggy can at least appreciate the improvements on her department's methods. 21:03 < Ziggy> Starting from when? 21:03 < abudhabi> Starting from when you started this sting operation. 21:04 < Nev> did that work? 21:04 < abudhabi> Yes, it did. 21:04 * Natsu is fusiously pacing in his cell, muttering about prisons, periodically slamming a fist into the wall or door or simply kicking the bench 21:07 * Ishmael is tapping his claw on the table should one be provided, likely wearing a small hole in it if it is of a lower tech level or otherwise cheap. 21:10 * Ishmael most likely chewing on some sort of ration bar or any provided food. 21:12 < abudhabi> (IRC is super old and has a limitation for amount of data sent per request. Stick to 400 characters and under and you should be safe.) 21:14 * Kryzzyx sits stock still in the chair with his arms folded, and his two sets of legs sitting one atop the other as if he were sitting in his own lap. His face woggles occasionally with fear depending on how accusatory or aggressive the interrogators become 21:18 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:18 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 21:18 < abudhabi> Natsu: Roll Endurance. 21:18 < Natsu> !2d6+1: Endurance 21:18 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Endurance": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 21:21 < abudhabi> Six hours later, you are released and your weapons are returned to you. Natsu has been given a dose of sedatives, but it hasn't slowed him down for long. The interrogator, a lieutenant Auberjonois addresses you all. "Your stories check out. You are free to return to your ship, if you will. I believe a Major Elson wants to speak with Captain Steinmann." 21:21 * Ziggy gives her weapons a hug before putting them back where they go. 21:22 * Ishmael florishes and sheathes the sword 21:22 * Kryzzyx woggles with relief and shoulders his flamethrower and holsters his pistol once again. 21:22 * Nev yawns, stretches, and heads towards the suttles 21:22 < Arthur> "I was expecting that. I'll head right down to him. I have a few other people to talk to while I'm here, you guys can go retrieve the ship." 21:24 * Arthur heads down to meet with major Elson, sets up a meeting with his contact as well 21:24 * Ishmael half salutes and nudges the bug as he heads over to towards the shuttles 21:25 < abudhabi> Arthur: He's groundside. Are you taking a shuttle or what? 21:25 < Arthur> Ah, in that case, meeting my contact up here first, then rejoining the others 21:26 * Ziggy is highly concerned with banking during her idle time at the HighPort. 21:26 < abudhabi> Arthur meets agent Aslo in the highport cafeteria. "Holy crap Art, you got in some serious shit." 21:27 < abudhabi> She waves a hotdog at him. 21:27 < Arthur> "Tell me about it. Where did those bastards get pocket nukes anyways?" 21:27 < abudhabi> Meanwhile the rest get a shuttle ride back to the Heimdall. It appears the prize crew has fixed the leak, but didn't care to patch up the other minor damage. 21:28 < Ziggy> I guess it's something to do! 21:28 < abudhabi> "Built some, maybe? Illegal or not, nukes are easy to make once you have the knowhow." 21:28 * Kryzzyx smiles and starts pulling out tools, ready to get the repair finished 21:29 * Kryzzyx sets Slick up and tells him what to do. 21:29 < Arthur> "Easy to make, but the materials aren't that easy to get a hold of. High grade nuclear materials don't just appear out of thin air." 21:29 < Ishmael> "For the bugs, unless you know how to work a welder." 21:29 < abudhabi> They buzz off on the shuttled that delivered you. The ship has visibly been searched for contraband. Was there any contraband aboard? 21:29 * Nev heads to the bridge to check they didn't try pulling any of the computers or caused any damage 21:30 * Ishmael checks his bay for popped locks 21:30 < Ziggy> Pretty sure I didn't get to loot any contraband. 21:30 < Kryzzyx> ((not that I know of)) 21:30 < Nev> ((nope)) 21:30 < Arthur> ((The only thing I have that could concievably be marked as contraband is safely in its scabbard at my hip. 21:31 < Ziggy> We did have that alien stasis pod thingy, I guess? 21:31 < Arthur> Nothing alien about that. 21:31 < Arthur> It's just experimental and high tech. 21:31 < abudhabi> "Hell if I know where they got them. Maybe they mined some uranium and processed it in some facility." 21:32 < Arthur> "They did have a pretty big underground facility that we flushed them out of, but that was a training facility. No refining or enriching gear there." 21:33 < abudhabi> "That's not the only facility they had. We found two demolished places in the past few days. Hard to say what they contained without a dig, and that'll take time." 21:34 < abudhabi> Well, there doesn't seem to be anything missing. Stuff is just somewhat misplaced. 21:34 < abudhabi> You can roll Edu + Mechanics to repair the hull damage, if you have spare parts. 21:34 < Arthur> "Our best chance of grabbing the remaining leadership and such will probably involve turning one of them, but that's not going to be easy." 21:34 < Kryzzyx> ((hmm)) 21:35 * Kryzzyx pokes around for spare parts. :P 21:35 < Ziggy> (Who keeps track of that, anyway?) 21:35 < Arthur> (Nev!) 21:36 < Ishmael> (Do we even need spare parts? it's mostly hull damage right? so just welding and such) 21:36 < Ziggy> (It takes 1 dton of spare parts to repair a hull hit.) 21:36 < Arthur> (Less if you roll well on mechanics)) 21:36 < abudhabi> "You should talk to Elson about that." 21:37 < Ziggy> (Not for hull hits, it's fixed for those, effect doesn't matter.) 21:38 < Arthur> "Somehow, I don't think major Elson will be all that happy at this point." 21:39 < abudhabi> She laughs with her mouth full. 21:39 < abudhabi> "Yeah, no shit, two hundred fifty dead." 21:40 < Kryzzyx> ((so it sounds like we should have parts)) 21:40 < Arthur> "That's a lot of casualties for a little pocket nuke like that, what did it do, blow the fuel storage?" 21:40 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 21:40 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 21:40 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 21:40 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 21:40 < Ziggy> (We could just buy them. If the DownPort still works.) 21:40 < Nev> ((5 dtons spare parts)) 21:40 < Kryzzyx> ((I'll roll for slick too)) 21:41 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+2 21:41 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+2": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 21:42 < abudhabi> "Lemme check..." she pulls out a datapad. "Fifty six deaths from heat damage and other direct trauma. Two hundred and three dead from radiation poisoning so far. Most of that is the spacers staying in the downport hotel." 21:44 < Ziggy> (Dozens of people were killed by a ruptured molasses tank in Boston once.) 21:44 < abudhabi> (The hotel is so close because spacers hate walking. :V) 21:46 < abudhabi> (And because Berg has a law level of 2.) 21:46 < Ziggy> (I think the key 'safety regulation' to put in is customs to keep nukes out of the port.) 21:47 < Arthur> "Do you know if any of the leadership and such have been arrested so far and if anybody's managed to extract any information from them?" 21:49 < abudhabi> "Not yet. We've managed to kill two ringleaders, but the rest seem somehow prescient about trouble, or are able to in some mysterious way get out of places without exits." 21:49 < Arthur> "Psionics, no doubt." 21:49 < abudhabi> *gasp* "You think?" 21:49 < Arthur> "Without psions of our own or a way to reliably detect psions at a distance, they'll remain highly elusive..." 21:50 < abudhabi> "Could take a while, yeah." 21:51 < abudhabi> Ishmael repairs the hull with help from Kryzzyx. 21:52 < abudhabi> 0.2 dtons of parts used. 21:52 < Nev> ((4.8 d tons remain spare parts)) 21:52 < Ziggy> I think that's for system hits. 21:52 < Ziggy> Oh, well, we have plenty. 21:53 < Arthur> "You got any clues we can follow up on?" 21:53 < abudhabi> "Maybe. But you should really talk to Elson first." 21:54 < Arthur> "Indeed. I'll contact you after I've met up with him." 21:55 * Arthur gets up to leave and heads down to the docking bay to wait for his ship. 21:56 < abudhabi> Nev: Want to roll DexPilot+2? 21:56 * Nev once the ship is up and running and no one is climbing around outside the hull patching things up I will take the ship to meet Arthur 21:56 < Nev> !2d6+6 : Back in business 21:56 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Back in business": (6+4)+6. Total: 16. 21:57 < abudhabi> Nev parks with micron precision. 21:57 * Arthur gets on 21:57 < Arthur> "Let's head down to meet Major Elson." 21:57 < Nev> "sure, where is he?" 21:58 < Arthur> "Why, down on the planet. I'll call ahead and find out where exactly." 21:58 * Ziggy naps in the hallway. 21:59 < Nev> "errr... you want me to land in the down port? I think there might be people down their who are both very annoyed with us and very interested in meeting with us - probably with some kind of weapons" 21:59 * Arthur calls ahead to arrange a meeting with the major. 22:00 * Kryzzyx fixes the hull until its done or his energy runs out, then returns to his bunk to start dismantling the new cocoon he made from bomb-fear 22:00 < abudhabi> His secretary redirects the call directly to him. @Captain Steinmann. About time. I have good news and bad news.@ 22:01 < Arthur> @Go ahead Major, we were just undocking from the high port and preparing to head down to meet you.@ 22:03 < abudhabi> @Then I'll give you the bad news first. With the outcome of your recent operation, you have become unpopular among both the locals and the crews of the groundbound ships, those who yet survive. It would be unadvisable for you to land.@ 22:03 < abudhabi> @The good news is that you have permission to leave the system.@ 22:04 < Arthur> @I suppose that means we'll be heading to Tobia. I wish you luck with the clean up down there, major. I hope those psions grow tired of this before your troops do.@ 22:05 < Arthur> "Ishmael, are we fueled and ready to jump?" 22:05 < abudhabi> @Good luck, Captain.@ 22:06 < Arthur> @I hope we'll meet up again under better conditions some time, major. Steinmann out.@ 22:06 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:06 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 22:07 < Ziggy> (The power plant uses fuel too, it's been a while. But it shouldn't be too hard to get more.) 22:07 < abudhabi> You lost 3 dtons due to leakage. 22:08 < Arthur> (2 dtons of fuel/week, 3 dtons lost due to leakage, we need 60 dtons to jump to Tobia) 22:08 < Arthur> (Even if we'd been running around Berg at full power for 2 whole weeks, which I doubt, we'd have 81 dtons of fuel in the tanks) 22:09 < Ziggy> (Sounds like we're ready to go and buy fuel there, then!) 22:11 < abudhabi> So. What do? 22:11 < Arthur> (Waiting for Ishmael to answer) 22:11 * Ziggy isn't in the loop, anyway! 22:12 < Ishmael> @could be topped off but we're solid, minimal leakage@ 22:12 < Arthur> @We'll top off at Tobia. Prep for a jump three.@ 22:13 < Arthur> "Nev, take us to the jump limit. We've got permission to depart the system." 22:13 < Ziggy> (Hooray, time for jump calculations.) 22:13 < Arthur> @Ziggy, last chance to bail and stay on Berg. We're heading to Tobia.@ 22:14 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : staring at jumpdrive 22:14 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "staring at jumpdrive": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 22:14 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Just staring at it? 22:14 < Ziggy> @What, already? I was headed there anyway, but I didn't expect...@ 22:14 < Ishmael> (Readouts etc) 22:14 < Arthur> (Obviously, I haven't finished astrogating yet) 22:15 < Arthur> !2d6+3+4-3: Jump 3, astrogate! 22:15 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jump 3, astrogate!": (5+4)+3+4-3. Total: 13. 22:15 < Ishmael> (waiting for it to go active and need some looking after) 22:16 < abudhabi> OK, then. Astrogation complete, power diversion made. 22:16 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1: Jump! 22:16 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Jump!": (2+4)-1. Total: 5. 22:17 < abudhabi> You enter jumpspace. A week of training for you! 22:18 * Arthur trains carousing 22:18 < abudhabi> Everyone roll Endurance. 22:18 * Ziggy meditates. 22:18 < Natsu> !2d6+1: endur 22:18 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "endur": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 22:18 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 22:18 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 22:18 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 22:18 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 22:18 < Arthur> !2d6: Endurance 22:18 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Endurance": (2+6). Total: 8. 22:19 < abudhabi> Ishmael? 22:19 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1 : tough alien 22:19 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "tough alien": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 22:19 < Ishmael> (apearantly not) 22:19 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Nev 22:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Nev": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 22:21 < abudhabi> A couple of days in, Nev comes down with a serious case of sneezing, blocked sinuses and fever. -2 to all actions. 22:21 < abudhabi> Everyone else seems fine. 22:22 * Arthur shoves Nev into the autodoc 22:23 < Ziggy> (Very sure no one has medic, but maybe we have panaceas?) 22:23 < Kryzzyx> ((lol)) 22:24 * Kryzzyx watches the robot doctor's mechanical operations with curiosity, wondering how it will fare on wogglebugs 22:24 < Ishmael> (does anyone have the link to the wiki? need to check how far I was on training comms) 22:24 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 22:24 < Ziggy> (Only 26 more weeks for me!) 22:25 < abudhabi> The autodoc diagnoses severe influenza, prescribes lots of fluids and rest. 22:25 < Ziggy> I guess that means Arthur is steering. 22:26 * Arthur is steering the ship through jump space 22:26 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:26 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 22:27 < Ziggy> "Is this a good time to discuss my medical coverage when we reach Tobia?" 22:27 < Arthur> "We really should hire another doctor." 22:28 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+0,2 22:28 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+0,2": (3+6)+0, (5+5)+0. Total: 9 10. 22:30 < Arthur> "Medical coverage currently consists of that autodoc and whatever insurance you've got yourself." 22:31 < Ziggy> "That's the problem. The nerve poisoning was a 'prexisting condition', Tobia's the best place to recieve treatment for that, but I'm not covered." 22:32 < Arthur> "Nerve poisoning?" 22:34 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Meanwhile, you develop a severe pain in you splanch. 22:35 < Ziggy> "Yes, some sort of organophosphate..." 22:35 * Ishmael is betrayed again by said organ 22:35 < abudhabi> (Also -2 to all actions.) 22:36 < Arthur> "I guess we'll have to find out how much treatment on Tobia will cost. You've already got a pretty pay out so there's a decent chance you can afford it yourself." 22:37 < Ziggy> "Unfortunately, that went toward covering past treatments. It will cost much less than it's worth, I'm sure." 22:38 < Ziggy> "Do you know how long we'll be staying?" 22:39 < Arthur> "I have no clue. The ship needs refitting so it can carry cargo again and we'll probably be busy down there as well." 22:39 < Ziggy> "Understood." 22:41 < Ziggy> Ishmael is probably safer without Ziggy's diagnosis. Even if the autodoc doesn't know what he is. 22:42 < abudhabi> Does Ishmael actually go to the autodoc? 22:42 < Ishmael> (does the autodoc have logs for his species?) 22:43 * Ishmael checks 22:43 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:43 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 22:43 < abudhabi> The autodoc does not have Ishmael's species in its databanks. 22:44 * Kryzzyx starts paging through the user manual trying to determine how to get new diagnostics into the system. 22:46 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Edu + Medic -2 or Edu + Life Sci (Biology). 22:47 < Kryzzyx> ((yarite)) 22:48 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6-2 22:48 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-2": (1+1)-2. Total: 0. 22:48 < Kryzzyx> ((about what I expected)) 22:49 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You have successfully modified the autodoc. Won't Ishmael be pleased? 22:49 * Kryzzyx woggles with extreme concentration on his face and his forehead swells from some sort of bladder beneath the skin. The band on his tight goggle snaps off and sends them careening across the room and spinning into a corner. He reaches to scratch his swollen head with one of his long tubular fingers, and the book bursts into flames. 22:49 * Kryzzyx slaps it shut quickly to extinguish it 22:50 * Kryzzyx 's head deflates as he makes some modifications. 22:50 < Kryzzyx> "I think...I did something."" 22:50 * Kryzzyx retrieves his goggles and snaps them back on his head 22:51 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-2 : probably can't be too much worse than the woggle 22:51 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "probably can't be too much worse than the woggle": (4+3)-2. Total: 5. 22:52 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You have difficulty adding your species, but it seems someone actually done this already! Your species is now in the databanks. 22:52 < Ziggy> "I have some ideas for goods found on Tobia that are in high demand on Mirage. Luxury goods and portable electronics, mostly. Very hip. It's a Jump-4 route to arrive there quickly, very valuable cargo, though. And I know someone there who might be our medic, at least... until I can find her a medical school." 22:53 * Kryzzyx pats the machine in a friendly way. "Good to go!" He gives a...finger (that you hope is a thumb) up. 22:53 < Ziggy> "I had actually sent some money there to get her to Tobia, but by courier, it probably won't arrive for well over a month." 22:53 < Arthur> "You should talk details about that with Nev. Of course, we don't have any useable cargo space while we're configured for jump four." 22:54 < Ziggy> "None? Hmm. We'd need a few..." 22:54 < Arthur> "We've got like five dtons of cargo space. The rest was converted into fuel tanks." 22:55 < Arthur> "And some extra armour. We did double up on that." 22:55 < Ziggy> "I'll discuss it with him, then." 22:55 * Ziggy will see about talking to Nev when his fever isn't making him giggle. 22:55 * Nev will be retching into the head when Ziggy knocks on my door 22:55 < abudhabi> Is Ishmael using the autodoc? 22:56 < Nev> * Cough* "Who is it?" 22:56 < Ziggy> "It's Ziggy, the captain suggested I bring you my proposal for a cargo run?" 22:56 < Nev> "Ok Ziggy, give me a sec" 22:57 < Ishmael> (with some trepidation, yes) 22:57 < Nev> ((there is the sound of someone cleaning themselves up along with some coughing - when nev appears he looks rather unwell)) 22:57 < Nev> "what were you wanting to run then?" 22:57 < Ishmael> (I'd like to check the date of when the program was added though) 22:57 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+0 22:57 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+0": (4+5)+0. Total: 9. 22:58 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The autodoc diagnoses a splanch inflammation caused by a viral infection. It administers painkillers, and indicates that it should be fine in a few days. 22:59 * Ishmael resolves to wear breathing apparatus at all times on strange planets 22:59 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Somebody messed with the autodoc just hours before you used it. 22:59 < Ziggy> She lists a selections of goods best described as Luxury Goods and Advanced Electronics. "High-value cargoes in very high demand on Mirage. Some of them go straight to dumpsters on Tobia. We could easily make a profit by taking them to Mirage at Jump-4." 23:00 * Ishmael ....may want to speak with an actual xenodoctor at some point 23:00 < Kryzzyx> ((you say 'messed with', I say 'blew its mind!')) 23:02 < Nev> "hmmm... makes sense, and we should be able to make a pretty profit on that, I'll see what we can find when we get there - if the price is right it will be more than worthwhile... so long as Arthur isn't too determined to keep all the little toys he picked up that leave us with no damed space to move stuff" 23:05 < Ziggy> "They're mostly handheld items that still cost more than the average person could ever afford, so we won't need too much space. I look forward to it." 23:06 * Ziggy adds awkwardly, "Oh, and... get well soon." 23:11 * Nev probably goes to throw up again 23:11 < Ziggy> Yaaaay. 23:11 < abudhabi> Very well. I think we'll end here and pick up in Tobia next week.